Withholding Evidence
by 102000QP
Summary: Emily Prentiss, you are under arrest for withholding and deleting evidence for the case against SSA Spencer Reid. You know what they're talking about and you're prepared for this, although you hate it that your past will, hopefully, help you save your ass. You quickly learn that the stories about the Quantico correctional facility are true.
1. Chapter 1

I know I probably shouldn't post a new story when I'm already working on two, both of them will be updated within the next three days, but I just had to get this idea out. Let me know if there's any interest in a continuation of this story. If you have any questions feel free to leave a review and/or send me a PM. This story is set a 2 weeks after 12x13 "Spencer"

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

It had been a relatively easy morning, meaning we had no case and we're just 'working' on our paperwork. Stephen and Luke are listening to a story Rossi is telling them, Pen, Tara and I are talking about how we're going to convince Em to go out for lunch with us. Since we don't have a case, Em has locked herself in her office like she has done every day we don't have a case ever since Spence was arrested. Even when we're home, she spends some time with Henry and Michael before going to our office and continues working. At least she still listens to me when I tell her to come to bed and I'm glad that she doesn't sneak out of bed at night and continues working. Pen, Tara and I have worked out that we'll just continue to pester Em until she agrees to come with us. We're just going up the stairs to Em's office when a SWAT team, dressed with full gear, comes into the bullpen. Em comes out of her office. She walks over to the SWAT team leader, with Rossi close behind her, the rest of us steps back letting Em and Rossi handle this.

"What can I do for you?" Em asks.

The SWAT team leader looks at her security card, he sees what he's looking for and instead of answering Em's question, he asks "Are you Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation in Quantico Virginia?"

Em looks surprised for a second, but schools her face very quickly and I think that the SWAT guys didn't even notice it "I am, although I prefer to be called Agent Prentiss and my friends call me Prentiss or Emily, but what can I do for you?" she asks, repeating her earlier question.

The SWAT leader once again ignores her question and asks her instead "And you are the Emily Prentiss who has been part of the Central Intelligence Agency, part of Joint Taskforce dash Twelve and the Chief of the London office of the International Criminal Police Organization?"

Em answers "Yes, but why are you here?" just like the rest of us she is starting to get annoyed by the guys not answering her questions. I look around and notice that Luke, Stephen and Tara all look a bit surprised; I guess it's from hearing about the CIA and JTF-12, as Em hasn't told them about that since she doesn't talk about it at all, she only talks about it when Rossi or I force her to.

The SWAT leader gets a stern look on his face and says "Emily Prentiss you are under arrest for withholding and deleting evidence for the case against Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid. Agent Rossi please go and stand by the rest of your team" Rossi takes a few steps back standing in line with us. The SWAT leader continues "Agent Prentiss please remove your sidearm with two fingers and set it on the ground" Em does as told, but a bit too fast for the SWAT leader his liking who barks "Slowly"

Although only two Agents have their weapon pointed at Em at the moments, the rest of them do have their weapons in their hands and are ready to use it if necessary. After setting her gun on the ground Em stands up.

"Do you have any other weapons on you?" the SWAT leader asks.

Em nods and answers "I still have a backup piece and a knife"

"Remove them, slowly" the SWAT leader orders. Em does as told, when she is once again standing, he says "Take two steps back and assume position" Em complies and takes two steps back before lowering herself to her knees, crossing her ankles and interlacing her fingers behind her head. The SWAT leader nods to two off his Agents who walk forward and cuff Em before hauling her on her feet.

Before they get a chance to leave, Em asks the SWAT leader "Can I appoint my second-in-command since I'll be gone?"

"Go ahead" he says, understanding the need of having a second-in-command for a team.

"I have talked with all of you over whom you think would be the best second-in-command. One name was said by almost all of you. Not all of you said that particular name, since that person themselves didn't say their own name" we all smile at Em's little joke, typically her still making jokes even it his sort situations. It does make me miss Morgan more, because he would have had the perfect response and they always continued with their banter until they were scolded by Hotch, Rossi or me and then they would gang up on Spence, who became better and better at joking back. Every time he made a good joke both Em and Morgan would give him either an applause or a high-five. I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Em saying "Well, Jen, it looks like you're my second-in-command if you'll accept"

I'm flattered and flabbergasted at the same time, I had told Em to make Rossi second-in-command and I had expected that the others would do the same. "Well if you guys are absolutely sure you want me as second-in-command, I'll do it"

"We're sure, JJ" Tara says and the others nod.

The SWAT leader asks "Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for arresting you, because everyone on my team and me included know that both you and Agent Reid are innocent"

"No problem, you're just doing your job and I'm glad to hear we've got some support in the building even if we don't have it by the brass" Em answers.

"I'm also sorry for having to arrest you here, but the only other option we were given was to arrest you at your house and that would most likely be in front of your and Agent Jareau's children"

"Wait, what, in front of your and JJ's kids?" both Luke and Stephen ask. We haven't told them yet that Em and I are married to each other. When we got married we decided to wait with telling any new team members, until we have worked with them for three to four months and only when they'll stick around we tell them. Our reason to wait with telling new members to our team is to make sure they know we can work together and not put any lives in jeopardy while doing it. Because we can both understand that you're a bit hesitant to work in a team were members are together, but this way we show them there's nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

When the SWAT leader starts checking that I'm really the person their looking for, I'm pretty sure that it'll be about withholding evidence and 'deleting' evidence. Although there's still a difference between 'deleting' and deleting and I'm sure that the team will figure it out, especially with PG on our side. I'm glad that I already talked to the team of who they think is the best second-in-command and I'm one-hundred percent sure that Jen will nail this. Now I'll have to figure out how to get out of this mess without making things worse for Reid, but thanks to my contacts from my undercover days I already have a lawyer. When I make the call, she'll be there. The only problem is that she still knows me as Lauren Reynolds, but I'll figure that out when the time comes.

* * *

Let me know if you want me to continue this and if you see any mistakes, please let me know. Also, if enough people want me to continue this, how should Alvez and Walker react to JJ and Emily being married and what should Emily tell her lawyer if she uses her?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the overwhelming support of people who want me to continue this and a special thanks to **Lj, Guest, rmpcmfan, alexisjem, Coachkimm** and **chawkchic** for leaving a review. There was a good question regarding Will, Will doesn't exist in this story and Henry and Michael were born through IVF.

Updates on this story probably won't be very fast, but I'll do my best.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I don't have time to tell Alvez and Walker about our marriage, I feel bad about leaving Jen to tell them about us without me, even though it's not exactly my choice to leave. As I'm walked out of the bullpen, I hear Jen tell Alvez and Walker she'll explain things later and she tells Dave and Tara to come with her. When I turn around in the elevator I see them coming through the glass doors, I know that they can't join us in the elevator so I set for giving Jen a reassuring smile.

When we're in the parking garage I see the SWAT van and three other black SUV's, I'm taken to the middle SUV. As I sit down one SWAT agent sits down beside me and two others sit in the front. As I hear the car being started I zone out thinking of why I choose to ask Fiona to defend Reid and how I met Jayne Fort.

 _When Reid was arrested this morning I already knew he would need the best, especially since Scratch is behind this. A few minutes ago Walker told me that he won't get help from the Bureau, as I heard that I immediately thought of Fiona. We didn't exactly part on good terms back in the time, I broke up with her when I got an offer to be a spy, but she's never been one to hold a grudge. I hope that she'll want to defend Reid._

Even though she wasn't able to get Reid out on bail, I still don't have a single doubt about her abilities. I don't know if Fiona or Jayne is the better attorney, but Jayne only defends people she has done business with before. So I already knew she wouldn't defend Reid, but she'll help me since we had a few transactions when I was undercover as Lauren Reynolds. Besides she owes me, I stopped Doyle from killing her when he thought she betrayed him.

 _We're in the car on our way to our appointment with some woman called Jayne Fort "You ready, Love?" Ian asks me._

 _"_ _I'm ready"_

 _"_ _You remember what I told you?"_

 _"_ _Of course I do. Our buyer is a female who only makes deals with other females. She's known for getting things for a ridiculous low price, so you need me to make a great deal"_

 _"_ _You're absolutely right, Love, like always. I know I shouldn't doubt you, can you forgive me?"_

 _"_ _I'll forgive you, but only this time" I say with a hint off seduction showing in my voice. I hate it, but it's necessary to make this mission succeed and to stay alive. We both stay quiet and a few minutes later the car stops._

 _When we step out of the car there's a woman waiting, Ian walks over to her and I'm guessing that she's Jayne Fort. I'm proven right when Ian says "Lauren meet Jayne Fort. Jayne this is Lauren Reynolds, my acquaintance. I'll leave the two of you alone" He walks back to the car and drives away._

 _As soon as Ian is out of sight Jayne immediately asks "What do you have for me?"_

 _"_ _I have whatever you want" I tell her with confidence showing in my voice. Even if she wants something Ian doesn't have, I only have to make a call._

 _She's visibly taken aback with my answer, she probably expected me to list of what we have, but she regains her composure and says "I want twenty MP5's, forty handguns preferably Glock, two mini-cannons and I assume I don't need to tell you that everything has to be free of series numbers"_

 _It doesn't surprise me that she orders common weapons, she doesn't know if she can trust me and her first question was only to try and throw me of my game "You don't need to tell me that and I would be able to deliver all of it in two days. You know what, make it thirty-six hours"_

 _"_ _Sounds good, what's your price?"_

 _"_ _Including delivery, first time buyer and a few other things, it's going to cost you $999.000 dollar"_

 _"_ _You're kidding, that price is far too high"_

 _"_ _It might be high, but I'm risking a lot here. I don't know you, nor do I know if you're reliable. So in order to make it worth taking the risk I want some good money"_

 _"_ _$400.000"_

 _"_ _$970.000"_

 _"_ _$600.000"_

 _"_ _$930.000" I say not breaking a sweat._

 _She studies me for a while before saying "$895.432,99 and not a penny more"_

 _"_ _You got yourself a deal" and we shake hands._

 _Ian is very happy with me tonight and compliments me on getting Jayne to pay this much. She's never paid this sort of number for anything. I can't help but wonder why she bought our stuff, while she could have gotten it for far less by other suppliers._

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by the car stopping. They lead me out of the car into the federal jail building. I'm not really surprised they brought me here.

A few minutes after I was walked into the interrogation room someone comes through the door and even though it should, somehow I'm not really surprised when Senator Cramer walks in. He's had it in for my team ever since we all were reinstated after the whole Doyle debacle. Even though he fought to get us all fired.

"Agent Prentiss" he greets.

"Senator Cramer"

"You have been read your rights and understand them?"

"Yes"

"Emily Prentiss, you have been charged with deleting, and thus withholding, evidence for the case against Spencer Reid. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No"

"You know, your first hearing is tomorrow and I bet I would be able to give you a good deal if you just confess before the hearing"

"I would like my lawyer"

"Fine" he says angrily as he slams a fist on the table, this is very different from the boring and monotone voice he used earlier. He stands up and slams the door close on his way out. Considering his behaviour all those years ago it doesn't surprise me how quickly his mood changes.

As I'm left alone I retell myself what I'm going to tell Jayne. I'll tell her that I faked my death after Doyle was arrested to keep all law enforcement agencies from finding me. I assumed the identity of an FBI Agent, that way I would be able to make sure they won't find out I'm still alive. She doesn't need to know more, but if she does have more questions, I'll make something up. Although I need to remember everything I tell her so I can tell it to Jen, that way she and PG will be able to make sure I don't fall through by informing the other people involved and making sure that Jayne can't find out what happened six years ago. I also get a great idea of how to get Reid out of prison. Jen will kill me for doing it, but we need Reid to solve the case Scratch build against him. I do have to make sure that I'm not properly sworn in, so they won't be able to charge me when they find out I lied. I'm glad that Michael is still too young to understand what's going on, while Henry is old enough that we can tell him some things and that he won't tell it to other people.

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think and I'm always open to suggestions, ideas and feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

I realised I made a mistake at the last chapter so I changed it, but it might be handy to reread that chapter.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.  
**

When Jayne walks into the room she greets "Long time no see, Emily" I told her that I go by the name 'Emily Prentiss' when I called her to ask her to be my lawyer and I said I would tell her why when she'd arrived here.

"Hey Jayne" I greet her back.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm doing pretty good" she gives the two guards who haven't left the room yet a glare and says "This conversation is confidential" they walk out of the room, but not before one of them checked my cuffs and tightened them a bit more. I try to ignore the cuffs as good as I can, but it's a bit difficult considering they're starting to cut of the blood flow to my hands a little.

"I'm glad you're here"

"Well, you're the last person whose ass I would leave hanging in the wind, but tell me the stories"

"Which ones?"

"Of why you were arrested and your new name"

"The short version is that I faked my death when Doyle and I were arrested. I assumed the identity of Emily Prentiss and started a new life. In order to make sure the truth about my 'death' wouldn't be found out, I started working for the FBI to keep an eye on things. One thing led to another and now I'm the Unit Chief of the BAU. I also have a beautiful wife and two amazing kids. As you know, I have been arrested for withholding and deleting evidence in the case against one of my agents. I need you to work with my team, including the agent who's in jail right now, and they'll tell you more about the guy who is probably behind this"

"It's a surprise that someone as hardened in the underworld as you would join the FBI, but you have a good explanation. I'll work with your team, if that is better for you at the moment, but how can I work with your other agent? I'm not his lawyer so I can't have a conversation with him without at least some sort of supervision"

"Leave that part to me"

"Lauren-"

"Emily" I correct Jayne.

"Emily, don't do anything stupid. If your plan is lying while you have been sworn in, don't do it. I can make a lot of charges disappear with a good story, but lying under oath is not one of them"

"Don't worry"

"I'll be back early tomorrow morning with the case file. We'll go over it until you need to get ready for the hearing, which is at 5PM"

"Thanks, could you ask my wife to come in, I'm sure she's waiting outside"

"Will do" she walks to the door, but before she actually leaves the room she turns and says "Think carefully about what you're going to do, don't you dare not to think your plan through" as she leaves the two guards come in again.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

"Which one of you is Emily's wife?"

"I am" I tell the stranger who just entered the room.

She moves forward and shakes my hand "Nice to meet you although I wish it was under different circumstances, I will be Emily's lawyer"

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Jennifer Prentiss, but please call me JJ, these are Doctor Tara Lewis and SSA David Rossi"

She shakes Tara's and Rossi's hand "My name is Jayne Fort, Emily and I met a few years back. Seeing the fact that I'm a curious person, can I ask you where the second 'J' stands for?"

"It stands for Jareau" I answer.

"Well, Emily asked me two things. One, if I could send in her wife and two, she wants me to work with you guys on her case" she tells me, Tara and Rossi.

Tara answers "If you have time now, I could take you to the office and introduce you to most of the other team members" looking at me for confirmation to go ahead, which I quickly give once I remember I'm in charge now.

"If that's possible, it would be great. The sooner we can start the better. However there is something I need to do first, I'll be back in 10 minutes"

"I'll be waiting here" Tara says and Jayne walks away.

"Tara, Rossi and I will meet you back at the office. The first thing I want is that you try to find out if Scratch could be behind this, if he's not continue on another path, if he is try to find him" I tell her and she nods.

I exchange a glance with Rossi who immediately says "I'll make sure no-one eavesdrops on you and Emily while your talking" I gave him a grateful smile before walking to the door that is separating me from Em.

* * *

 **Jayne P.O.V.**

I need the file of Emily Prentiss, I say

"Who are you?"

"I'm her lawyer, Jayne Fort" and I hand her my business card.

"The senator in charge of her case would like to talk to you; I'll let him know you're here. Please have a seat in the meanwhile" she walks to a closed door and enters it. After a few seconds she comes back and tells me "He's waiting just walk through that door" pointing to the door she came from. _Like I couldn't have figured that out on my own_ , I think in myself, nonetheless, I walk to the door she pointed at.

I knock on the door before opening it as I walk into the room I'm greeted with a familiar voice saying "Hello Jayne".

I immediately look up and even though I couldn't place a face by his voice I immediately recognise him as I get a look. How could I not recognise the man who has tried to kill me not once, but twice? I gather as much disdain in my voice as I can, which is not hard to collect when talking to this SOB, and say "Cramer"

"Don't be a stranger…" he gives me a fake smile that I don't trust "… I'm not going to kill you. I just want to give you not only the case file but also that personal file of Emily Prentiss so you know who you're really dealing with" he offers me two files and I take them from him before heading over to Tara and David. While I'm walking through the halls I decide to not open Lauren's, no Emily's, personal file until after the hearing, because I'm here to help her. Even if she's not who she claims or claimed to be, I owe it to her to save her ass since she saved mine.

* * *

If you liked it, just leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the new follows and favorites and a special thanks to **rmpcmfan** and **oniao33** for leaving a review

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

"Hey" I greet my loving wife. I walk towards her and give her a hug, she can't really give it back seeing that her hands are cuffed to the table, but she does lay her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, Jen"

"I love you" I state and I pause.

"I lo-" Em took my pause as a cue to start talking.

But I interrupt her "However at the moment you're might be a stupid asshole. Did you do it, or not?"

"I might have done it" she looks me straight in the eyes giving me her patented reassuring look and like always it calms me down and lets me refocus. She continues "In the case I did it, it would have been to protect Reid"

I give her a small, but loving smile "I know, Em, you would do everything you could possibly do to keep the people you love and care about save"

"You know it and hopefully you won't interrupt me this time when I'm going to tell you, I love you too and I love our children"

"Speaking about Henry and Michael. I was thinking about what to tell them, since you're won't be home and I will, and I think it would be the easiest to tell them that you're helping their Uncle Spence for tonight and depending on what happens during the hearing tomorrow we'll figure out what to tell them and with some luck you'll be home again and at least this part will be finished"

"Sounds like a good plan" she says as the door opens and two guards come in. They ignore me as they walk towards Em. One of the cuffs is unlocked as Em's hands are pulled behind her back and Em visibly stiffens. As we all hear the cuffs being pulled through the bars of the back of the chair, I see that her eyes glaze over it's like she's lost in a memory. Suddenly I remember Doyle and I immediately tell the guards to stop, but, unsurprisingly, they don't listen. As the cuff that they unlocked earlier is locked around her wrist once again, Em panics. The fear she's feeling is very visible in amongst others her eyes, you don't need to be a profiler to notice it, and she tries her hardest to get out of the cuffs, twisting and tugging on the cuffs with all her might. The guards take a step back out of surprise of Em's reaction while I rush towards Em.

"Em" I say "Emily" I repeat "Emily, look at me" I order her forcefully when she still doesn't react after the first two times. She doesn't stop struggling against the cuffs, but she does turn her head towards me yet her eyes are still unfocused. I slowly bring up my hand as she watches it move like a hawk and is trying to escape the cuffs. I continue to bring my hand to its destination, when I gently touch her cheek she violently flinches at first. However, after a few seconds of my hand lying on her cheek she starts to lean into the touch. Steadily she stops struggling with the cuffs and I see that her eyes are starting to focus on me. When I notice she recognises me and is back in the present, I put my arms around her and whisper reassuring words in her ears as I feel her trembling in my arms from the combination of fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins. The guards have stepped back and stand beside the door giving me and Em some space, which she definitely needs at the moment. As she stops shaking I pull back a little to look her into the eye.

"I'm sorry, Jen" she says feeling embarrassed about what just happened.

"Don't you dare to apologize for something that's not your fault" I tell her, as I'm glad to see that even though she's still cuffed in the same position she doesn't have a flashback and appears to be in control of herself once again.

"Thanks, Jen"

"I Love you Em"

"I love you too, Jen"

"Alright, ladies, tea party is over" one of the guards says with a gruff voice as he and the other guard practically push me out of the room. I try to get another look at Em, but the guards are blocking my sightline. As soon as I'm out of the room the door is slammed close.

Rossi's already waiting on me "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them from entering"

"It's okay, I know you did the best you could and I have no interest in having another Agent arrested. I should get back to the office, but Rossi-"

He interrupts "Don't worry, JJ. You go back to the office and I'll stay here and make sure they abide the rules. If they don't, they've got another thing coming" I send him a grateful smile before grabbing the keys and giving one last look at the door, for now, in the hope I can somehow see through it and see what's happening inside. Regretfully, I still don't have x-ray vision and right now all I know is that Rossi will keep her safe while I run the BAU.

* * *

 **Garcia P.O.V.**

After my Warrior Princess, Blond Gumdrop, T-Woman and Italian Stallion were gone Newbie and Calm Dude kept staring to the elevators, probably still a bit in shock because of the revelations made. I leave for my office and quickly put together a file with all the information we have. As I made my way back to the bullpen they're both still standing in the same spot I left them , I pushed the files in their hands and ordered them to start looking for things to help at least my Warrior Princess and hopefully also Boy Genius.

About two and a half hours after I did that T-Woman called me to tell me that she and Em's lawyer are on their way back to us and that the lawyer has a copy of the official case file. Seeing that Tara comes through the door of the conference room it's safe to assume that they have arrived. After Tara a woman walks in whom I have never seen before. She walks towards me, Newbie and Stephen and shakes our hands while introducing herself.

As Jayne is done Tara asks if we already have something. Newbie and Stephen say that the case is just too perfect, just like Reid's.

"Well JJ said to find out if Scratch could be behind this first"

"Considering our previous knowledge about his abilities and seeing this file, I would certainly say that he's behind this" Stephen says.

I see Jayne open the case file from the corner of my eye "Agent Garcia, can you run a search on the name Hiwesakam Cleparst Trerc" she asks and she lays the file down on the table so I can read the name and we can all see what other information there is about the call.

"Off course and please just call me Garcia and leave the Agent part" I answer as I type in that name.

"It's a long shot, since it's probably a false one" Newbie adds.

"I got four hits"

Calm Dude, who's still unaware of his new nickname, looks at the file "The call was made from somewhere in D.C., three days ago at 5:24 PM"

"I have to crosscheck multiple databases, to see the residence place, if they were there for a visit at that moment, see if their GPS tells me something. Ah, got it"

"Any matches?" Tara asks.

"Have some patience, T-Woman"

"T-Woman?" she asks astonished and confused.

I sigh "Yes, T-Woman, and now stay put and don't interrupt me" Tara puts up her hands as a way to sort of apologize "But to answer your question, there's sort of a match. One of them lives in D.C., however according to his medical records this guy has no vocal cords, so it's very, very unlikely he made that phone call"

"Garcia, can you make a few copies of the case file I have. I need to start working on an angle to either get her free or let out on bail and you guys can continue to try and find holes and maybe find prove that that Mr. Scratch is behind this. Also, can you get me the file that you have on Mr. Scratch. If you got anything, please let me know, because hopefully I can turn it into something that will help Emily's case"

"Off course, I'll have it ready for you faster than you can say a fancy lawyer word and as promised, here you go" I say as I start printing the files and hand the correct files to the correct person.

"Thank you, is there some place I can work in peace?" Jayne asks.

"Follow me" Tara says and they walk out of the room. As I look on the clock I'm surprised to see it's already 5 PM and that Jayne and Tara were back here about an hour ago, time flies when you're working hard. I mentally put in my agenda to make sure they all eat something, we need to be as sharp as we can and we can't do that on empty stomachs.

* * *

Let me know if you like the way I'm going and leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

A special thanks to **rmpcmfan** for leaving a review

* * *

 **Reid P.O.V.**

"Spencer Reid" one of the guards who come into my cell says, he continues "Grab your stuff. You're going to make an appearance in court" I grab the five things in here that are actually mine and I'm led away from the cells. In front of a door they stop me and say "Put on your suit. You have ten minutes" I quickly go into the room and change into my suit. I let the guards know I'm done and they lead me to the prisoner transport van.

As the trees seem to blur into one green line, I ask the guards "Why do I have to go to court? My case hearing is still 68 days, 21 hours and 14 minutes away"

"Another Agent has been arrested and depending on what she has to tell, you could be a free man in a couple hours" One of the guards tells me.

My attention is peaked when I hear about another Agent, so I ask him "Do you know which Agent?"

He shakes his head in negative, the other on the other hand says "I don't remember her name, but she is a decorated CIA-Agent and now the Unit Chief of some Fed team" I quickly check all the Unit Chiefs in my head and as far as I know is Emily the only one who has been part of the CIA. The guard continues "She also did something else, it was quite impressive, what was it again? Oh yeah, she faked her death once. I have to admit, this woman is a real badass"

I'm almost one-hundred percent certain now that the Agent they're talking about is Emily. Especially since I know that in the last twenty years she has been the only one whose death has been faked, I ask them "Could it be that the Agent you're talking about is SSAIC Emily Prentiss?"

They both think for a moment "That name does sound familiar, but I'm not entirely sure. I only overheard people talking about it" one of them says and the other nods in agreement. The rest of the ride is spent in silence and I spent it hoping that somehow it's not Emily they were talking about, because I know that she'll tell them what she needs to tell them in order to get me free.

When we have arrived at court they immediately lead me towards the court room. I see the whole team, except for Emily, which strengthens my believe about her being the one arrested, Fiona and to my surprise is Morgan also here, he has visited me 5 times in the last two weeks and he has started each time with apologizing profusely for not being able to come to my first case hearing. He was in Spain at that moment and even Garcia couldn't help him with getting a flight back to be in time. I don't blame him for not being there. I know that if he could have been there, he would have, but in typical Morgan style he still feels bad about it. I also notice a lawyer I haven't seen before. I see that the judge is already in the courtroom and it's the same one as the one who denied me bail.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

During the day I informed Jayne of my plan. We spend most of the day working on a way of how to distract the one who's going to make sure I'm sworn in. When we have multiple plans we start working on the story I'm going to tell them during my plea, to make sure that there are no holes in it. Garcia has used her abnormal skills to make sure that it can be proven that one part of the story is real. I know she would figure out that I didn't really delete the recording.

During the day, Jen brought me my clothes for the hearing and I was glad to hear that Henry and Michael are really happy I'm helping their Uncle Spence. I hope that Jen and Henry and Michael, not that the latter will really understand what's going on, will forgive me for what I'm going to do.

At exactly 5 PM the hearing starts, the bailiff says "Case number 184-AP 0205, US versus Prentiss"

I immediately recognise the judge from Spencer's case "Miss Fort, your client is an FBI Agent, right?" she starts the exact same way as she did with Spencer.

"That's correct, your honor" Jayne answers.

The judge is just as bored as she was during Reid's case by just a simple look I know this is going to be exactly the same as by Reid, well, at least until I'm going to make my plea and the difference in charges. I already stand up and she says "You're charged with deleting and thus withholding evidence in the case against Spencer Reid, which is a very serious matter"

My answer is the same as Spencer's was "Yes, your honor" I keep standing, knowing that after the next question I'm up.

"All right, Miss Fort, does your client wish to enter a plea at the time?"

Fort straightens her shoulders and answers "She does"

The judge once again looks at me "And how do you plead, Agent Prentiss?"

I look straight into the eyes "Not guilty, your honor. I did withhold evidence from the Mexican police, but by doing that I was only following protocol. As is required when dealing with foreign countries, I asked technical analyst Penelope Garcia to do a background check on the officers who were involved with Agent Reid's case. When I got the results it appeared that of the six officers who were involved with his case, five were under investigation. As Unit Chief I was allowed to make the decision to not share the evidence. I also didn't really delete the evidence. I only deleted it from my phone, but not before TA Garcia saved the recording on her servers"

"Why did you delete it from your phone?" the judge inquires.

"If one of the officers in Mexico would like to check for himself that I didn't have the footage, I would have been able to let him and the status of the FBI wouldn't be damaged by having to refuse him" I tell her, then I pause for a second and continue "I do have something else to tell"

"Go ahead, Agent"

I want to look to Jen while telling this, but I force myself to keep looking straight ahead "I'm the one who drugged SSA Spencer Reid and while he was drugged and not in control of his body and mind I forced him to kill Nadie Ramos"

* * *

Feel free to leave a review, they keep me going


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the follows, favorites, page views and a special thanks to **rmpcmfan** and **CmHotchnissGeek101**

* * *

 ** _Previously in Withholding Evidence  
_**

 _"_ _I'm the one who drugged SSA Spencer Reid and while he was drugged and not in control of his body and mind I forced him to kill Nadie Ramos"_

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

A collective disbelieving gasp runs through the court. The BAU Agents instantly look for signs that Emily is lying. No sign is detected by them, but they haven't forgotten that she's a trained spy and thus very skilled in lying and suppressing the signs they would normally rely on. They also remember very clearly that Emily will always try her hardest to protect them and they will not believe that she really did this. JJ is the only one who immediately knows that Emily is lying, she knows that Emily was at home until they went to work that morning and got the call that Reid had been arrested.

The judge says "I have to make a phone call" and leaves the room.

Seeing that it's unknown when the hearing shall continue both Reid and Emily are walked out of the courtroom. The difference between them is that Reid leaves the room without cuffs, while Emily is roughly cuffed before she's walked out through the same doors. The BAU, Morgan and Fiona become a bit itchy until JJ sends them a look that tells them that Emily didn't do it. It wasn't like they really thought Emily was guilty, but at first, before JJ's look, they also thought that she wouldn't lie under oath. They calm down a little, however, they know that this means that Emily lied under oath. As they look at Jayne, they notice that she's very relaxed telling them that she knew this was going to happen and that there is very likely a solid plan to get Emily out of this. Although they understand that Jayne can't tell them about their plan at the moment because of the ears in the walls, Jayne will have a serious problem if she doesn't tell them the plan when they're away from eavesdroppers.

As the clock shows that forty-five minutes have passed and there's still no sign of Reid, Emily and the judge even Jayne is starting to get a bit antsy. Then, finally, fifteen minutes later, Reid and Emily are walked to their seats. When they're both seated the judge enters, "All rise" the bailiff says and everyone stands up.

As everyone is seated again the judge starts "Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid, you are free to go. You'll have to stay in the area and check in once a day. If you still have any personal belongings in, what was previously, your cell, let one of the guards know and they will bring it to you" Everyone is happy that Reid is free to go, however, their mood quickly changes when they realize what this will mean for Emily "Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Emily Prentiss, after having lengthy conversations with some people, we have come to the decision that you will no longer be charged with deleting and withholding evidence. Your arguments of why you did what you did are in line with the protocol of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and you did the right thing by doing what you did. Your confession has made things complicated, but we reached an agreement. Emily Prentiss, you are under arrest for assaulting a federal Agent, for setting up a federal Agent for murder, for assaulting a police officer and for the murder of Nadie Ramos. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Through your actions you have lost the right to be in protective custody and because of overcrowding in jail, you'll be transported to the nearest women prison" as the judge says her last words two guards go to Reid and guide him out of the room, while three others go to Emily and cuff her before taking her away and not giving her a chance to communicate with her team, Morgan, Fiona or Jayne.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait, life came in the way. I can't promise that the next update will be published soon. One thing I can promise is that after May 20th updates will be far more regular and faster. I hope you'll all bear with me and Reviews are always a good motivation *wink* *wink*


	7. Chapter 7

A special thanks to **rmpcmfan** and **Guest** for leaving a review at the last chapter.

I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I promise that there will not be a wait this long again. I hope you're still with me. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

After the judge had spoken and Reid was released while Emily was incarcerated it took a few hours before Emily was transferred to the Quantico correctional facility. It's a female only prison and according to the stories one of the hardest prisons in the US with some of the worst criminals and ignorant guards.

Before Emily was transferred she had a few minutes to talk with Jayne and she told Jayne to tell the team to go home tonight and not continue working. She also asked Jayne to tell JJ je t'aime. Jayne passed the message on to the team and although they were not happy to hear what Emily said about not continue working through the night, they did go home.

When Jayne is back home she grabs the extra file she got from Cramer. She lays it on the table, unopened, hesitating whether she should read it or not. As she really looks at it, she sees that it's a bigger file than most personal files of law enforcement people are.

"What to do? What to do?" Jayne says to herself as she sits down at the table with the file still unopened. Eventually, her curiosity gets the better of her and she opens the file.

 _She created an impressive file, CIA, FBI, Interpol, wait, I recognize that sentence in the CIA part. That sentence is only used in real files, she was an undercover Agent? Lauren Reynolds is an alias? Man, I never knew. Why didn't Cramer inform me that there was another Agent undercover at the time? I'm going to confront Emily tomorrow, I need to know the real truth._ As Jayne reads further she reads about Doyle _That motherfucker, that Emily even survived those injuries._ When Jayne is done reading Emily's file she's seriously impressed what her fellow spy has achieved.

* * *

Although JJ had told the team that they would start at 8:30 AM everyone is in at 7 AM. When everyone is at the office they make sure to let Reid know how happy they are that he's back, but after a few minutes they get to work. Garcia quickly prints the files they have once more so Reid has his own copies, while the others bring him up to speed.

When they say the name Hiwesakam Cleparst Trerc they can almost see the cogs turning in Reid's mind. Reid grabs a marker and writes the name on the board before turning around "Guys, that name is an alias for Mr. Scratch aka Peter Lewis" while he's saying that he writes it down and draws lines from the letters of the alias to the non-alias.

"So it is Scratch who's behind this?" Tara half asks and half states.

Reid shakes his head "No, Scratch wouldn't use his own name and certainly not both Mr. Scratch and Peter Lewis. He would use one of our names"

They all agree with Reid's observation, but they're a bit shocked that it isn't Scratch. JJ is the first to recover and she asks "Any suggestions of who could be behind this?"

"Not a particular one, but I think we should look at unsubs with a grudge against Emily. Even though I was framed it feels like this unsub knew what Emily would do. None of this feels random, Garcia, was it hard to find out that those officers were investigated?"

"Not at all, it was an article in a newspaper"

JJ sees what path Reid is walking and says "So it's very likely that the unsub knew that calling that in would get Emily arrested, but also that she would be out after the hearing unless she did something like she did yesterday"

"But how could the unsub know she would do something like that?" Walker asks.

Rossi, Reid, Garcia and JJ reply at the same time "For that, you need only one look at her personal file"

"Why?" Alvez asks.

Garcia says "She quit rather than spy on this team for our previous Section Chief"

Reid adds "Eight years ago she and I were undercover at a ranch when our covers were blown. She told the leader of the cult that she was the FBI Agent and took a beating to protect me"

JJ tells them "Ian Doyle, but that story is easier if you just read it so, Garcia, can you print the files on Doyle?"

"On its way, Jay" Garcia answers.

"Garcia, correct me if I'm wrong, but the fact that our unsub was able to predict Emily's move, means he/she probably looked into her file and is either a government employee or a skilled hacker" Rossi suggests.

Garcia nods "That would be true"

"Okay, so our unsub knows his/her way around computers. Tara, Stephen and Luke, I want the three of you working on the Doyle angle, see if there are any survivors who you think are able to pull this off. The rest of us aren't able to look at it unbiased. Reid, I want you to start with the profile given the information we know for sure. Rossi-"

JJ is interrupted by a voice saying "How can I help" and Morgan is standing in the door opening to the conference room.

"My Chocolate God of Thunder, you're here" Garcia says happily.

Morgan nods "Ever since Reid got himself into trouble Cruz and I have been working on getting permission for me to be a consultant and today the brass finally allowed it. So, how can I help to get our Chief Princess back to her post?"

"Morgan, can you and Rossi go over the unsubs we caught while Em was here and see if there's anyone who jumps into your eye?"

"You got it, Blondie"

"Great" JJ smiles "Pen, can you run all of our searches and see if there's an unsub from Em's CIA time who would be able to do this?"

"I'm hurt that you even have to ask if I can multitask" Garcia replies with a smile letting them know she perfectly capable of doing as asked.

JJ sends Garcia a quick smile before telling them "I'll go through her time in Paris. Also, I spoke with Jayne earlier this morning and she asked if I could meet with her and Em at 3 PM"

* * *

While the BAU the whole team is working at their assigned tasks, Jayne is already at the prison to confront Emily before she, Emily and JJ have a meeting. Jayne barely has time to sit down before Emily is brought into the room. "Hey, Emily. Tell me are the stories true?" Jayne asks, not looking up yet as she is focused on getting the right papers out of her bag, wanting to know if she has to work on trying to get Emily transferred to another prison.

"Hey, Jayne and yes, the stories are true" Emily states dryly, making Jayne look up and see that in the less than 24 hours Emily has been here she's already sporting quite a few bruises "I don't think they like the words 'FBI' and 'Agent'"


	8. Chapter 8

A thank you to all of you for letting me know you're still with me and a special thanks to **oniao33** and **Guest** for leaving a review

* * *

Jayne asks concerned "Do I need to get a doctor to look you over?" she asks the question knowing that even though it's a right Emily has, it will be a hard job to actually make it happen.

Emily shakes her head "No, that's not needed. From experience I know that nothing is broken or cracked, nor do I have a concussion and before you ask, no, you don't need to work on getting me transferred to another prison. With a bit of luck, I won't be here for long and I can hold my own" Emily knows that there's also a fat chance that if she's transferred she'll be hundreds of miles away, she'd rather take here chances here than being so far away.

"If that's what you want"

"It is" Emily says with resolution in her voice.

Jayne grabs the paper with the charges "In that case, let's go over the charges. Most of the charges were like we expected, but what's with the assault of a police officer?" that's a charge Emily and she didn't talk about before the trial.

"That one is bullshit" Emily says before she can stop herself "When I was walked back to the courtroom, the officer who walked behind me slipped, because of a paper laying on the ground. He fell and hit me in the back, which caused me to lose my balance, which without the use of my hands I couldn't regain, and I fell and hit the officer in front of me. Before I could say anything one of the guards ran to the judge and told her I assaulted an officer" Emily explains "It will be easy to get that charge dropped because it happened in plain sight of a security camera. If you could ask Garcia to get that footage, we can already get that one dropped" if the guards had done this by a normal person and not an FBI agent who immediately checks for cameras, it could have worked, Emily thinks.

"That's good news and one less thing to focus on. JJ will be here in a few minutes, hopefully, she and your team have found something since we last spoke to each other that we can use. In the meanwhile, I'll bring you up to speed to what your team has figured out"

* * *

When they are all sitting again after JJ's arrival, Jayne starts to tell Emily and JJ about what she found "Emily, Cramer gave me you complete personal file. As I was reading about the CIA, I noticed something. To be exact, I noticed a certain sentence" Jayne looks Emily into the eyes, but her eyes are unreadable "I know the real story, Emily Prentiss. I know that Lauren Reynolds was a cover and that when we met we were both undercover. The only difference is that you were under for JTF-12 and I was under for a special department of the DOD-"

Jayne is interrupted by both Emily and JJ "Wait, what?" they ask confused.

"My real name is Jayne Fort. I worked for a department of the DOD that works with deep undercover agents. When you work there, your whole history is deleted and you start a new life with the same name. That life is focused on multiple assigned targets, one of my targets was Ian Doyle, but since this department doesn't share information with any other departments you happen to get across some other undercover agents. When that happens you're supposed to get that information from your handler, however, I didn't get that information from my handler when I came across you-" Jayne is interrupted again.

"Who was your handler?" Emily asks, having learned from experience that not being able to trust your handler can lead to dangerous situations.

A grim expression comes across Jayne's face "Senator Cramer, and I'm pretty sure he didn't just keep me out of the loop, but I think he also ratted me out to Doyle as a UC. If you hadn't been there, I would have been killed. I'm really lucky that Doyle trusted you more than he trusted Cramer"

Emily starts "Cramer was hell-bent on getting the whole team fired after the Doyle debacle" she trusts that since Jayne read the file, Jayne will know what she's referring to.

"It frustrated him to no end that it didn't work out the way he wanted" JJ adds, every team member barely escaped the wrath he unleashed on them at the time and he didn't look that happy when he let them all return.

Jayne gets the train of thoughts both JJ and Emily have and jumps on "He signed off your arrest warrant the second he got it, even though, he received the request after work hours"

JJ continues "Our unsub is either a government official or a skilled hacker and Cramer being a senator gives him access to almost every file there's in the database"

"Plus the fact that he was the head at our hearing after Doyle" Emily carries on.

"Everything put together, your team needs to take a closer look at him" Jayne states and JJ and Emily fully agree. JJ pulls out her phone and texts Garcia to start digging.

* * *

At 5:45 PM JJ is back at the BAU Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, Tara, Stephen and Luke are all waiting for her "Did you guys find something?"

Garcia is the first to answer "T-Woman, Newbie and Calm Dude…" she trails off as she notices the confused look she gets from Stephen "Your nickname is Calm Dude, because you're always calm and you're a dude and don't worry you'll get a better nickname once my Warrior Princess is safe and sound back in her office" she tells him "But to get back on the train track, there's something we need to show you" and they walk to the conference room with JJ following them.

Tara begins "Once we had looked at Emily's history as Lauren Reynold, we started looking into people who were killed or arrested that night at the warehouse"

Luke continues "Doyle's right-hand, Liam, was killed, but his son was arrested"

"Liam's son, Diam, ignore the irony, was the only person arrested who wasn't tried for anything like murder or manslaughter" Stephen adds.

Morgan tells her "You know that I went to every single trial of those who were involved with Doyle and I assisted with putting together the cases against them. On Diam there was nothing concrete we could find, Penelope and I worked on it for days, but in the end, we didn't have an airtight case and he got away with five and a half years without a chance at early parole. He got out last year"

"I did some digging on Diam, he was in Mexico at the right time and he has a background in chemicals, which puts him in the position to make the drugs he needs himself" Garcia says.

Reid points at the map that's pulled up on the screen "His current living address is almost in the middle of the geographical profile"

"And last, but not least, he's been having frequent contact with one certain Senator ever since he got out of prison" Rossi finishes.

* * *

It seems like the team is starting to make some serious leeway, let me know if you liked the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I got a writer's block, but it seems to be gone now. So, here's the longest chapter from this story. There's only one more chapter left and I hope to get that one up before the end of next week.

Now a very special thanks to all the new followers and favourites and of course to the amazing **rmpcmfan** for reviewing every single chapter until now and **sportskp** who just joined us on this journey.

Because of the long wait, I'd suggest reading the previous (two) chapter(s) again.

And now I'll stop talking and let you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Emily P.O.V.**

 ** _9:20 AM_**

Yesterday, after Jen brought me and Jayne up to speed of the team's discoveries, she and I had a great conversation. I explained my reasons for lying in court and Spencer already figuring out that it's not Scratch who's behind this helped me plead my case. Jayne giving us the information she did will hopefully also help the team. Jen told me she'd be back today, so it's no surprise when two guards come to get me out of my cell.

On the way to the interrogation room, where Jen will already be, I keep my mouth shut, even though, the guards try their hardest to provoke me. I know that all they need from me is me saying one word and they'll bring me back since I would have been 'too aggressive' to meet with anyone.

To my surprise they free my hands from the cuffs before opening the door, I prepare for the worst since this is new, but when I see that Jen has brought Henry with her I'm glad that the guards still have some sense of wanting to protect innocent kids "Hey, Bud, how are you? And, hey, Jen" I greet both of them.

"Ma" Henry exclaims before running over to me, only to trip over his feet and fall. Both Jen and I move towards him immediately, one of the guards opens her mouth to probably say something in the line of 'No physical contact', but one pointed glare from me and his colleague shaking her head shuts him up.

As soon as I'm beside Henry and down on one knee, he jumps back on his feet and perches himself on my knee. When he turns his head towards me, I ask him "Did you hurt yourself, H?"

"I'm fine, mama, scouts honor" he definitely learned that last part from his uncle Derek "But why do your clothes look so different?" he asks like any eight-year-old would.

"I'm helping your uncle Spence. He has some things to figure out and I'm helping him by staying here and wearing funny clothes" I tell him, giving him an answer that's half-true.

Henry gives me a tight hug and asks "When will you be home again Ma?"

"Hopefully, very soon, Sweety" I answer, making one little boy very happy.

* * *

 **JJ P.O.V.**

 _9:50 AM_

When Henry starts to read the book he brought with him, I ask Em to follow me to the other side of the room so Henry can't overhear us. "We know who our Unsubs are" I tell her and she looks at me with a proud smile "Diam Doyle, the son of Liam and he took Doyle's surname, and our favorite Senator Nick Cramer"

"Cramer is not really a surprise" she states, thinking the exact same thing as Reid, Rossi, Morgan, Pen and I did. "But I thought that Diam was incarcerated" she says confused.

"Apparently he got out a year ago" Em nods at first, but her expression quickly changes to one of confusion once again.

"What is it?" I ask her, wondering why she's looking confused. She should have gotten a call when he got out.

She doesn't answer me immediately, however, I can almost see the wheels spinning in her head "It was the plan that I would get a call when one of Doyle's people got out, but I can't remember receiving any news about it and that's not news that I would forget. I've also been keeping tabs on all of them and I haven't gotten anything back from it" This is worrisome, I think "Although it wouldn't surprise me if Clyde is the cause of me not getting information, he thought that my searches were because I was obsessed with Doyle, which I'm not. So, it is possible that he interfered. Especially since Diam got out when I was in London for a few months when INTERPOL forced me to"

I feel angry at Easter for not giving Em the information she deserves to know, however, I decide to give Em the real good news "After pulling an all-nighter, the team plus Morgan, who apparently had been working with Cruz on getting the credentials to help us get Reid out of prison, got a warrant and are now on their way to one Senator Cramer, since Diam hasn't been located yet" Em has proud look on her face which makes me blush and I move forward to capture her lips. We both smile into the kiss and after we break apart for some air I tell her the tale of the information gathering, while we wait to hear from the team.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V.**

 _6:10 PM yesterday_

"Okay, this is a good start. Now we're going to focus on making this case airtight as soon as possible before going to court to get a warrant for Cramer's and Diam's arrest and freeing Emily" JJ orders and all the occupants of the conference room nod in agreement, eager to let this nightmare end.

"What do you want us to do, Blondie?" Morgan asks, his attempt at lifting the tension in the room a little bit works when JJ gives him a half-hearted glare at hearing Morgan's cheesy nickname for her. Before standing tall and visibly being ready to take charge and nail these sons of a bitch's asses.

She looks at Garcia first "Garcia, we need to find evidence that Emily's file was hacked by Cramer. Find us that trail" Garcia looks back and nods with determination showing in her eyes, she makes JJ a silent promise that she will find them that evidence "Morgan, review the case you had on Diam for his trial. When you have done that join Walker and Tara, who will have started looking through Diam's prison time and what he did ever since he got out. Also look for another connection between him and Cramer" The three of them look at JJ with a promise, that's very similar to Garcia's one, in their eyes, they will not fail their team "Rossi, since you're the closest to her age, you'll get the honor of dealing with Ambassador Prentiss. See if she can help us, maybe pull some strings so we can get Emily out of prison as soon as possible after arresting our real unsubs. After that, please see if Cruz can also help us in one way or another" Rossi is a little less happy with his assignment, but he'll use his special Rossi charms with one stubborn woman who's the mother of their most stubborn team member to get what they need. He's as determined as the rest of the team to bring Cramer and Diam down "Alvez, you and I will find Cramer's motive of why he's so hell-bent on bringing down Emily. Spence, you'll join us after you have gone through the files Jayne gave me with possible dirt on Cramer" after JJ's done she can't help but add "Okay? Break" while clapping in her hands, feeling relieved that they're making real progress and that she didn't screw up while giving out the assignments. They all sit down around the round table and start working.

 _1:15 AM_

As they're taking a short break to consume tons of coffee and to recharge they exchange the information they have so far. "I'm about halfway on finding out where the signal that broke into Emily's file comes from. It's bouncing from server to server, but I'm sure I can figure it out" Garcia is the first to say.

Hearing Garcia tell them that prompts Walker to speak up "The three of us noticed that Diam took computer classes in prison and he was very good at it"

"But, Baby Girl, you are number one, so, you'll kick his ass" Morgan can't help but flirt.

Reid gives the team a short rundown on what he, Alvez and JJ found "Cramer has been investigated for being involved with Ian Doyle in the past. It was never proven, but after that investigation ended he became a Senator" The team continues to give each other facts that they found and brainstorm for a while before they go back to their own tasks.

 _8:30 AM_

The team has been discussing the case for an hour and a half and they have created an almost airtight case. In a few minutes, the team will go to the courthouse, to get a warrant, where Rossi will discuss the case with the judge. JJ, however, is going to pick up Henry and go to Emily. That way Henry can see his Ma again and JJ can keep Emily up to speed about what's going on "Guys, I'm going to get Henry. Pen, please keep me up to speed" she finishes looking Garcia in the eyes.

Garcia moves in to give her favorite Blonde Gumdrop a tight hug "Off course, just hug my favorite other part of the Badass Duo and we'll do our thing. With a bit of luck, she'll be home with you again this night" and she practically shoves JJ out the doors to stop her friend from stopping and getting torn once again. On one hand JJ wants to go with the team and personally kick the ass of the people who put her Spence and Em in prison, but on the other hand she really wants to be the one to inform her wife and keep her up to date, especially, since Garcia will need to stay at the office to monitor everything from there.

 _9:15 AM_

Just when JJ arrives at the prison she gets a text from Garcia telling her that the team has the arrest warrant and are now on their way to Cramer and if they're very lucky, Diam will be there too.

* * *

 _10:05 AM_

Seeing that the best BAU unit of the FBI discussed their entering plan during the car ride, they jump into action as soon as they arrive at Cramer's house. Morgan and Rossi go into the basement. They open the door carefully, but it squeaks and both Cramer and Diam look up to them like a deer caught in the headlights.

"In the basement" Morgan radios in and just when he drops his hand back to his gun Diam moves his hand behind his back, but Morgan fires a shot in Diam's arm before he can grab whatever he was about to grab.

Cramer visibly gulps seeing that the only thing that's keeping these agents from killing him is their integrity and that they won't hesitate to stop him when he moves the wrong way. He thinks a little longer before slowly raising his hands. Rossi tells them "Nick Cramer and Diam Doyle, you are under the arrest for assaulting a federal agent, framing a federal agent for murder and the murder of Nadie Ramos and believe me when I say that we'll try our hardest to make more charges stick"

The others have joined them now and Alvez and Tara move in to cuff them both as Reid reads them their rights.

* * *

 _6:45 PM_

Thanks to some string=pulling of the Ambassador Emily's hearing is the same day.

"All rise" the bailiff says and everyone does what she says.

The bailiff hands the case to the judge before saying "Case number 184-AP 0205, US Vs. Prentiss"

* * *

Let me know what you think, the review button is waiting to be pushed


	10. Chapter 10

A special thanks to **Kmbryan2015** and **Guest** for leaving reviews at the previous chapter

Now the moment has arrived. Here's the last chapter of Withholding Evidence, ENJOY!

* * *

 _10:10 PM_

It takes quite some time for the court hearing to finish, but in the end, they're heading to the SUVs with nine people. JJ's mom picked Henry up before the court hearing and Jayne headed to her own car after everyone had thanked her profusely for her help. The good news of today is that the public prosecutor promised them that he'll do everything he can to make sure that Cramer and Diam will stay in prison for the rest of their miserable lives. They get into the two SUVs, one carries five and the other four, Morgan and Rossi are in the driver seats.

They're on their way to the office because when the hearing was done they called Cruz to let him know the results and after the news he told them that there were a few forms that needed to be filled out before they could go home.

During the ride, they make some small talk, but they're all tired because of the emotional rollercoaster they went through today. All they want is to go to bed and, for some of them, hold the person closest to them.

However, faith has other plans when all out of sudden the SUVs start to slip as soon as they hear something that resembles the sound of air leaving all the tires of the car. Once the SUVs have both come to a stop the team and Morgan have just enough time to ask each other if they're alright before they look up because of a light that's becoming brighter every second.

A truck is nearing them at full speed, the driver should have seen the SUVs by now, but he/she is not breaking. The first SUV is hit by the truck.

* * *

After the truck hits the SUV carrying JJ, Walker, Morgan, Garcia and Alvez, those inside are a little disorientated for a second, but they can clearly see the truck slamming into the second SUV. The truck pushes the other SUV off the road before backing up and speeding away.

The first one able to free herself from the seatbelt and thus the first to reach the SUV is JJ with Walker and Alvez close behind her and Morgan and Garcia a little further behind seeing that Morgan has taken it upon himself to make sure that Garcia is safe and not alone. Rossi, Reid and Tara are in the progress of getting out of the SUV when JJ reaches them, they look a bit shaken up, but mostly pissed off and Tara tries to avoid putting weight on her right leg. Alvez rushes to the other side to help her. Rossi and Reid seem to be fine since they weren't sitting on the side that took the brunt of the impact and Garcia walks towards the two of them. JJ, Morgan and Walker try to get Emily's door open, but it isn't budging and through the cracked window they see that Emily's eyes are closed and that she isn't moving.

"Garcia, we need ambulances, police and firefighters to our location ASAP, we can't get Prentiss out of the car" Walker says into his mic, knowing that all of them need to be checked out and not knowing what condition Emily is in. But, through the commotion, he acts on instinct and doesn't think of the fact that Garcia is with them.

JJ notices pretty quickly that they're not going to get Emily's door open, so, she quickly runs to the driver's side. She climbs into the driver's seat and tries to take in Emily's injuries, without broken glass making it hard to see the extent of the injuries. She sees that Emily's head is bleeding profusely, her right shoulder looks dislocated, bruises are already forming everywhere and that's only on the parts of Emily's body that she can see.

Today was going so well, Cramer and Diam in jail, Emily free and Emily's and Reid's names were cleared, but Scratch just had to interfere with their happiness.

* * *

 **The End**

Well at least of this story, I have plans for a sequel if there's enough interest. So, just let me know.

Here's a little synopsis of what the eventual sequel with the appropriate title **Crashed** would be about.

They're cut off from all communication now that their cell phone signals are being blocked, meaning that Mr. Scratch is still nearby and the hunt to catch one of their biggest enemies begins. Well, the hunt would begin if the team was able to move. And, to be honest, the clock is also ticking for some of them. Will they all come out alive?


End file.
